


Sabo: Surprizes

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a dream that was a bit too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: Reader has a dream that might have been just the slightest bit too sweet.





	Sabo: Surprizes

Chocolate river, soda streams, cupcake mountains, gumdrop bushes, lollipop trees, bubblegum swamps, sugar desserts, gingerbread people, a candy cane and peppermint castle, taffy vines, and so much more. Your perfect dream world with you as the Queen and your sweetheart as the King, and best of all a little prince and princess running around causing chaos but being adorable while doing such. A perfect dream... "Hurk..." you gagged, jolting out of your dream world and rushing to the bathroom.

"(y/n)? You okay?" Sabo yawned, proving his upper body up and staring at your disappearing form with blurry eyes, only for the sound of you heaving up dinner to snap his into full consciousness. "(Y/N)! What's wrong sugarcane, did the restaurant's food poison you?!" Sabo gasped, quickly rushing over to your shaking hunched body, rubbing your back lovingly while pulling your hair back.

"I'm fine dear, just had a dream that was a little too sweet. Ugh, so much sugar... bleck" you gagged, holding your fist as if you were in the drama zone, before proceeding to puke again. "Sorry to wake you." sighing lightly when your stomach finally settled.

"It's fine (y/n), I had to get up soon for work anyway." Sabo shushed you, carrying you bridal style back to your bed.

"Idiot, it's Saturday." you laughed lightly at your husband's forgetfulness.

"Oh.. heh heh heh." Sabo chuckled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Welp looks like we finally succeeded. Didn't we?" You giggled, rubbing your stomach while going over all of the early pregnancies signs in your head.

"I hope so... you should rest some more, I'll go out and grab you a test thingy," Sabo whispered, kissing your hair lovingly while tucking you in as you drifted off once more to your Candyland.


End file.
